Since Andre K. Geim and co-workers at Manchester University in the United Kingdom successfully produced graphene material in 2004, graphene material has attracted considerable attention owing to its unique structure and photoelectrical properties. Graphene is considered as a “rising star” in the field of materials science and condensed matter physics. It has attracted intensive attention because of its unique and potential technical applications. Single-layer graphene has large specific surface area, excellent electrical conductivity, thermal conductivity, low coefficient of thermal expansion. Such as: 1, high strength, Young's modulus (1100 GPa), breaking strength (125 GPa); 2, high thermal conductivity, thermal conductivity coefficient (5,000 W/mK); 3, high electrical conductivity, the transmission rate of carriers (200,000 cm2/V*s); 4, large specific surface area, (the theoretical value: 2,630 m2/g). Especially for its high electrical conductivity, large specific surface area and single-layer planar nanoscale structure, it can be used as electrode materials of super capacitor and lithium-ion battery.
Fluorographite, being used as an active material of high energy lithium-ion battery, has caught great attention of researchers in the field of new chemical power supply. Relevant high energy batteries have been successfully developed. Fluorographite-lithium battery has the following advantages: (1) high voltage, high energy density. As for normal manganese batteries, the nominal voltage is 3V, energy density is 360 wh/kg, but for cylindrical fluorographite-lithium battery, the nominal voltage is two times that of manganese batteries, energy density is 5˜10 times that of manganese batteries. (2) High utilization rate, stable voltage. Based on discharge reaction, utilization rate is almost 100% due to the formation of electrically conductive carbon. The internal resistance does not increase during discharge; the discharge voltage keeps stable until the end of discharge. Long storage life and wide temperature range.
Fluorographene is a compound having high mechanical strength, chemical stability and thermal stability. The properties of such new materials are extremely similar to polytetrafluoroethylene, thus being called planar polytetrafluoroethylene.
However, how to obtain fluorographene by an easy method is a difficult problem still existing nowadays.